


The Sun of California ( english version )

by itstatianam



Category: gillovny - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Gillovny, Love, david duchovny - Freeform, gillian anderson - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-14
Updated: 2017-10-14
Packaged: 2019-01-17 11:41:20
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,795
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12364983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/itstatianam/pseuds/itstatianam
Summary: David invited Gillian to spend the weekend with him and watch Aquarius recordings. What Gillian did not know was that David just wanted to spend the weekend with her. ( sorry about my bad English )





	1. Chapter 1

Gillian had fallen asleep during her trip to LA. Although she was tired, she wanted to spend the weekend with David and watch Aquarius recordings. The plane landed and Gillian woke up. One part of her, still drowsy, unstrapped his belt, while the other part of him, who was excited, grabbed his suitcase and tried to get off that plane as quickly as possible to get back to him.

David was waiting for her outside the LAX. He had in his hand a cup of Starbucks with Gillian's favorite coffee, something he never forgot. A blonde woman with sunglasses was coming towards her, it was her. Although the trip was quite long, she looked wonderful on that hot morning in Los Angeles. She wore a yellow dress and wore some compensated shoes.

 

" _G-woman_ ," he said, " _you look stunning_." He kissed her cheek.

" _Hello Dave,_ " she said. " _I'm always happy to see you._ "

" _Gillian, you have to stop it,_ " he handed her the Starbucks glass. " _I hope you like it, it's your favorite_."

" _Oh David, it was not necessary_." She smiled.

 

David put his hand on Gillian's back and led her to his car. She put the suitcase in the back seat and opened the front door for her to enter. As she entered, Gillian felt there was something in the stool to upset her, and when she got up she saw that it was nothing less than a chewbacca's keyring, her boyfriend as she said it. David got into the car, fastened his seat belt, and began driving.

 

" _How was your trip_?"

" _Tired,_ " she replied, " _but you will not take me to the hotel room, will you?_ "

" _No ma'am_ ," he replied.

 

David took her to Malibu. Although he lived there with Téa, he really enjoyed going there. He led her to eat a salad, just as she liked in a restaurant by the beach, and then they went to the beach. Gillian felt free as she walked on the sand. He grabbed her from behind and began to kiss her neck.

 

" _David! We can't do this here._ "

" _What's the matter ? We're in a public place_. "

 

She didn't even bother to respond. They walked hand in hand on the seashore, threw sand and water at each other until her fell on top of him in the sand. Her heart was a thousand, she just wanted to kiss him. David rolled over and kissed her. He didn't want to know what the others were going to think, he didn't want to know about the paparazzi. Already had had "private meetings" on the set of The X-Files, already came from flirting in front of the performance team, was enough of being caught by Mitch having sex in the dressing room, enough to make excuses, to say that they are not dating or that it will never happen because they are getting old. He was grown and wanted to tell the world how much he loved her.

 

They sat watching the sunset on the beach. Every once in a while they kissed like a couple of passionate teenagers and smiled. David pulled his iphone from his pocket behind his trousers and opened the camera. He looked at Gillian, kissed her again, and captured that moment. He was willing to tell the world and published the photograph in his instagram and twitter with the description " **even when the world was falling apart, you were my constant, my touchstone** ", one of the quotes that your character Mulder told Scully.

 

They got up, shook the sand and left the beach. Malibu's trip to the hotel took about an hour, and Gillian fell asleep in David's car. When he stopped the car, he looked at her, saw that she slept soundly and was sorry to wake her because she was still beautiful to sleep.

 

" _Gillian, wake up_." He kissed her on the cheek.

" _No, just five more minutes_."

" _Come on, Gillian, I'll take you to the bedroom_."

" _But I don't want to sleep, David_."

 

David tried to pick her up but it was difficult, despite her being small she could hit her head and hurt herself.

 

" _Okay, Daddy, I'm going,_ " she said grumpy.

 

David opened the back door and fetched her suitcase. He led her into the hotel and into the elevator. In less than two minutes they reached the floor where David was staying. He opened the door with the magnetic card and stepped inside.

 

" _Don't tell me that you want to sleep outside_." He asked.

" _But are we going to sleep in the same room_?"

" _Why, are you scared_?"

" _No, but_ ..." David took her hand and pulled her inside.

" _I was full of missing you_ ," he said as he kissed her.

" _Daddy_ ," she said during the kiss, " _can you help me put on my pajamas_?"

 

David slapped her on the ass, which made Gillian jump. He began to pull her dress down and kiss her body. She let out a laugh that left him with a lot of doubt in her head.

 

" _David, I think I forgot something_."

" _What ? Your pajamas ??_ "

" _Yes_ ," she said as if she were an innocent child.

" _I knew you were going to do this._ " David pulled a shirt from his closet. " _Now wear it_."

" _Can't you be the one to dress me?_ "

" _You make me mad_ "

 

David sat down at his desk and Gillian sat on his lap.

 

" _Does the girl need a story to fall asleep?_ "

" _Yes and I want you to read this to me_."

" _Gillian, are you kidding me_?"

 

The book Gillian gave to him for the hand was "Holy Cow," the book of David. He laughed and she leaned her head against his chest. One of his hands was holding the book while the other was inside the robe she'd worn over his shirt.

After reading a few chapters, he took her in his lap and laid her on his bed. The sheets smelled of the scent he wore, she had finally slept there the night before.

 

" _Daddy, will you come to give me a good night kiss?_ " She asked, biting her lip.

" _Good night, bae_." He gave her a light kiss.

 

Gillian turned away and fell asleep. She knew that later he would lie down next to her and it did not take long for that to happen. David took off his pants, his shoes and lay down beside her, with just boxers. Gillian felt him enter the bed, pulled his arm around her waist and tried to place his legs next to his, to make the so-called shell.

 

" _Tomorrow I'll take you to the recordings of Aquarius_." David said kissing her neck.

" _Yes, I have to catch the plane at eight o'clock._ " She said in a sleepy voice.

" _Don't you want to stay another day? We still have many things to do together._ "

 

Gillian didn't answer because she fell asleep again. David did the same and fell asleep with his head resting against her neck.


	2. Chapter 2

The sun coming through the window of the hotel room and made David wake up from his dream. He tried to get out of bed without waking Gillian, who's sleeping soundly but was unsuccessful.

 

" _Where do you think you're going?"_ Asked the blonde, still with her eyes closed.

" _Take a shower_ ," he replied as he was pulled back into bed.

" _You're not going anywhere_ ," said Gillian, who slipped beneath the sheets and began to pull off her boxers.

" _Gillian, what do you think you're going to do?"_

_"I'll give you a good morning ."_

 

" _Oh sweet jesus_ ," he thought. Gillian knew what she was doing. It would not be the first time she'd done a blow job to him, she knew perfectly well how to satisfy him. As Gillian licked David's penis, he bit her lip to keep from moaning with pleasure. Gillian always made the same movements with her mouth, as if she were sucking a lollipop or an ice cream. With slow movements, she moved to more abrupt movements.

 

" _Gillian ..._ " he said in a tired voice, " _I'm about to come_."

 

Hearing these words, Gillian knew she had to be prepared and that if she did not stop he would come inside her mouth. David pulled her up, ripped off his underwear and began rubbing her clit with one of his fingers. David made Gillian start moaning, and when she felt she was wet enough for himself, he started to penetrate her. In the sense that Gillian's moans increased, David penetrated even harder.  
  


" _David, ohh, David,_ " she shouted with pleasure. - " _don't stop, don't stop._ "

" _Gillian, I'm coming to you_ ," he warned.

 

And David didn't stop, causing Gillian to have her greatest orgasm.

 

" _Fuck_ ," she shouted.

 

He smiled. She was right, that was the best way to start one day.

 

As David headed for the bathroom to finally take his shower, the blonde hugged him around the waist, putting her small arms around him. They held each other for a few seconds because Gillian's cell phone began ringing.

 

" _Fuck me_." She said.

 

He said nothing and went into the tub. Water trickled down her body as Gillian spoke on her cell phone. Time was money and David knew he had to hurry. After taking a shower, he followed Gillian.

He wore an orange t-shirt, jeans, put on his black all-stars, combed with his hair, and put a lot of cologne on his neck. Gillian came out of the bathroom with two towels, one in her body and one in her hair. To tease him, she let his towel slide down is body but he said nothing, didn't even look at her. He knew that if I looked, they wouldn't leave and end up in that bed again.

Gillian put on her underwear, put on a purple dress. David could smell her perfume on her neck, it was the perfume he had offered at the end of the X-Files recordings. She put on some compensated sandals, grabbed her suitcase, and walked down the elevator.

David goes directly to Aquarius's studio. There, the team was waiting to record. This time it was David, and since he didn't need to "dress" his character, he took every moment of pause with Gillian, introducing her to everyone. At the end of the day he took her to the airport. It was time to say goodbye. It was not goodbye, but one already.

 

Gillian got on the plane and left for London. In her head were the memories of that weekend, the moments spent beside him that made her happy.

 

David reached the hotel room, tired, and saw that he had a surprise over the bed, Gillian had left the shirt with which she had slept the night before. He lay down on the bed and fell asleep, clinging to his shirt.


End file.
